Conventional rotating electrical machines for vehicles, which are mounted as drive electric motors in electric vehicles or hybrid cars, include a type in which each one of a plurality of phases of a stator includes two parallel connected coil groups each of which further includes a plurality of series connected unit coils. The unit coils are wound on a stator core so that each unit coil forms a magnetic pole.